


sweat until my clothes come off

by leocantus



Series: 29 days of February [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 23: Vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweat until my clothes come off

"'Don't worry, Steve'," Steve said, in a high-pitched imitation of Sam's voice. They'd gotten to the hotel room after almost a full day of travelling and Steve had been on his way to the shower almost as soon as the concierge had left with her tip. He was standing now in just a towel, beads of water starting their slow descent, almost like a caress, down his chest to soak into the towel at his waist and if Sam was honest, he was having a hard time paying attention to the conversation. "'I'll deal with the packing for both of us if you sort out the travel arrangements'." Bunched in one of his hands was some scrap of material that'd be too generous to call a pair of speedos, and in the other, a bottle of sun cream.

Sam, determined to keep a straight face, said, "But Steve, it's a beach vacation. What more do you need?" 

Steve gestured sharply, realised it was the hand with the speedos he was gesturing with, and chucked them, and the sun cream, back down into his duffel bag with a dark look at Sam and crossed his arms (god bless). "Oh I don't know. Underwear? Pyjamas? Dinner wear?" 

"It's not like we were planning on leaving the room much." Or the bed, Sam thought as his gaze was caught by the breadth of Steve's shoulders, his perky little nipples, the way his abdominal muscles flexed. He hooked his fingers in Steve's towel and tugged until he gave in and allowed himself to be positioned between Sam's spread legs. "And don't feel like you need to wear anything to bed on my account. I'd hate to stifle such free expression."

Steve, slowly unbending in inches, a hint of a smile in the twitch of his lips, raised an eyebrow at Sam's no doubt earnest expression and said, "Is that how it is?"

"That's how it is." He tugged at Steve's towel with a bit more intent, watching as it strained and then gave way. It was telling that Steve didn't try and stop him, but then again Sam found that his mouth could be very persuasive. 

Steve seemed very receptive to his point of view now, his hand clutching at the back of Sam's head as he finally gave in and set his mouth to Steve's chest, catching water droplets with his tongue and leaving trails of kisses alongside those rivulets of water, sucking bruises into his skin, tugging on those pink pink nipples with his teeth until they flushed red.

"Okay," Steve said some time later, sitting back from where he'd pushed Sam flat out on the bed and climbed on top, thighs either side of Sam's head, and fed him his dick. "I take your point. I just hope you brought enough supplies with you."

"Don't worry," Sam said deliriously, mouth wet and swollen, hands rubbing restlessly over Steve's thighs, arousal making it difficult for him to concentrate on the conversation, "I packed the lube in with my luggage."


End file.
